Invasion of Hueco Mundo
by laze jovanov
Summary: Aizen has made a gateway between the Bleach and Ben 10 universe and decides to invade and take over Ben's universe. Will Ben stop him or will Aizen claim this universe as his own.
1. The Meeting

**Greeting readers of all kinds,genders,races and yes even you other species out there. This is a story about a crossover between Ben 10 Omniverse and Bleach.**

 **WARNING: This story contains graphic/depictions that may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

Aizen has be intrigued by the possibilities of other universes and what creatures they contain. Taking the Hogyoku Aizen sat on his throne and gathered his espadas along with Gin and Tousen

"My dear espadas, I have took the Hogyoku for a reason that you may find...interesting" Aizen's words captured the attention of all his espada especially Szayel "I have decided it to see if there are other universes"

"Pripostures !" Barragan telled "It is impossible there cannot be other universes"

"You truly are one to say such thing barragan." Aizen smiled "You yourself thought that Heuco Mundo was the only place in existence"

Barragan glared at him but said nothing

"A very interesting idea Lord Aizen" Szayel said with excitement in his voice very " I would love to see what surprises these other universes have if they exist"

"As do I" Aizen agreed now "Now I shall use the Hogyoku to see if there are alternate realities" The Hogyoku in Aizen's hand began to glow and suddenly a portal opens catching all the espada by surprise

"It's starting" Aizen said as a picture appears in the portal showing a city "It would appear that my theory was correct"

"Oh my" Szayel said in excitement

"It's just some city so what ?" Grimmjow asked arrogantly

"Yes it is a city" Aizen said calmly with a smile "But let's see what else it has" The picture then turns from a city to the Plumbers HQ and showed humans and difirrent creatures with strange outfits and weapons

"What are those things" Nnoitra asked referring to the non-human beings

"Creatures from the other universe" Aizen answered with a smile "Ones that don't seem to exist in our universe or exist but are yet to be discovered"

"Fascinating truly fascinating" Szayel said with a huge smile on his face,he really wanted to go to that universe

"If I'm correct this place seems to be a prison" Aizen said judging by the looks of the place and the other beings that are in the doors

"I'd like to see them try and take me in" Grimmjow commented

the picture switches to new picture of a dimension with floating rocks and mountains,then they saw something that surprised them.

"This interesting" Aizen said with interest as he saw two gigantic creatures with gray and purple skin and red eyes roaming. One had feminine appearance,eyelashes,horns and spiked precleds around it arms and legs while the other had a male-appearance with fin on the top of it's head no eyebrows,no nose and a skull like head.

"I just might get a challange after all" Nnoitra said looking at the mutant To'kustars with a smile,some of the other arrancars had the same thing

" My, those two sure are some big folks" Gin commented with his smile

"Indeed"Aizen agreed with a smile"I'm intrigued in what they are and what they can do...but we'll get to that later on, now it's time to move on"

The image once again turned, this time it turned to an underground town

"An underground town with some strange inhabitents" Szayel said with great interest "How fascinating I truly wish I could study them right now"

"You will Szayel" Aizen told him with a smile "Just have a little patience"

The image turned back to the city they priveously saw

Aizen turned to his fellow espada "Well I believe with information we have gathered and the things we saw, it is very safe to say that we should pay this universe a visit"

"I cannot wait Lord Aizen" Szayel said hungry for information

"I will send Ulquiorra" Aizen said with a smile "I will need him to gather some souvenirs for you to study"

"An excellent idea Lord Aizen" Szayel agreed happy that he does not have to get his hands dirty.

"Ulquiorra I will send you this small city" Aizen told Ulquiorra "If you want you, feel free to eliminate anything or anyone you see that is worth eliminating"

"Yes Lord Aizen" Ulquiorra said with his emotionless voice

* * *

In Balwood it was peaceful until...Ulquiorra and Yammy appeared in the road in flash of white light, causing all the people in the are to stop and look at them in shock

"It appears that they can see us" Ulquiorra commented

* * *

 **Well that was all for now hope you guys enjoyed and sorry for being so short cause I didn't have much of a free time at the moment but I'll give you a little sneak peek at what you'll see later on in the story.**

 _"Ben,Gwen,Kevin,Rook...do you truly believe that you can defeat me ? If so then allow me to give a taste of my power" Aizen told the Team with his usual smile. Then they all heard massive footsteps and right behind Aizen came Way Bad. The Mutant To'kustar had no fin on it's head,it had three red eyes,a helmet-like armor plate on it's head and wared metal blades on it's hands (if you haven't guessed it's one of those that attacked Way Big in ''Frogs of War 2''). It roared at Aizen and lifted it's foot which didn't bother Aizen the least bit._

 _But as it was prepared to crush him...SLASH, The mutant froze as slash mark appeared running from the top of it's head to down between it's legs. The Way Bad split in two and reddish liquid burst out of it. Aizen appeared behind the sliced Mutant with his back turned on it as the two pieces slammed on ground._

 _"Do you see now ?" Aizen asked the team who were filled with shock and disgust at what just happened._

 **Hey I warned you ! Anyway please stay tuned for more.**


	2. meeting

**Sup ! Did you miss me ? (probably not) Anyway here's the continuation please enjoy**

 **WARNING: This story contains graphic/depictions that may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

Ulquiorra and Yammy were standing in the middle of the street causing to draw attention from all the people around them.

"Man this universe doesn't seem so special it's just like our own" Yammy commented in boredom

"Stop complaining Yammy,I told you I could manage this on my own. You insisted on coming" Ulquiorra corrected him

"Yeah,yeah I'm sorry I'll give it a rest" Yammy said the both heard ranging noise behind them. Both turned to see a guy in a red car who appeared to look angry.

"Hey move out the road or I'm going through you" The man yelled at the arrancars which was a mistake

"Oh yeah ? Make me !" Yammy yelled back then approached the car and delivered a powerful punch sending the car along with the driver in it flying away and crashing causing it to explode. Seeing this the people began running in fear from the arrancars.

"Their even more annoying when they can see us" Yammy became very unhappy and opened his mouth. The people that were running away from them and the people that were in the area began to fall as their souls were pulled out of their bodies and went in Yammy's mouth.

"Yuck ! They taste nasty" Yammy comlained after eating the souls

"Looks like the spiritual pressure of humans in this universe is the same is that in our own" Ulquiorra said the he sensed four spiritual pressures one was larger than a normal human's while the other three were the same.

Soon a truck came and Ben,Rook,Kevin and Gwen came out of it.

"Alright what happened here ?" Ben demanded but shock and horror filled when he saw the bodies on the ground "What did you do ?" He asked in shock

"What do you think Ulquiorra are those guys human ?" Yammy asked his partner

"Only two of them appear human but the other two...I can easily tell are not human" Ulquiorra answered to him

"I can't sense anything from them" Gwen said referring to the empty bodies"What did you do to these people ?!"

"Not much really just sucked out their souls" Yammy answered "Too bad they tasted nasty"

"You what !" Ben asked in shock "That's it your paying for that !" Ben activated his omnitrix slammed it,when the bright green light died down Humangosaur appeared.

"W-What just happened ? Where that kid go ?" Yammy asked in shock. Ulquiorra was surprised by this but unlike Yammy he knew that he was still there but in that different form.

"His still there Yammy,he just seems to have transformed" Ulquiorra answered

"What ! But how can human transform ?" Yammy asked again while looking at Ulquiorra

"I don't know for sure but my guess is because of that device he had on his left arm" Ulquiorra said sensing that the boy power has increased

Humangosaur used this to his advantage as he slams his massive right fist to Yammy's face. The blow was enough to send Yammy off his feet and sends him flying at Ulquiorra who uses Sonido to avoid the flying Yammy who hit the ground causing a crater. The 4th appeared a few feet away from Humangosaur who turned to him.

"Are you gonna come quietly or am I gonna have to beat and drag you ?" Humangosaur asked Ulquiorra who was not bothered by this.

"Why should I ?" Asked Ulquiorra causing Humangosaur to groan in annoyance

"Didn't you just saw what happened to your friend over there" Humangosaur asked Ulquiorra unaware that Yammy was getting up and didn't look happy

"I think you should take another look" Ulquiorra advised Humangosaur to look at the direction where he Yammy has landed, only to to see that the muscular arrancar has recovered and was far from pleased.

"Alright ! Now I'm mad !" Yammy yelled at with pure rage then he opened his mouth and a red ball began to form in his mouth. Without a second thought Yammy fired his cero at the transformed hero, who proceeded to block it but he had underestimated the power of the cero. When the cero hit Humangosaur in so hard it was enough to knock him of his feet and crash on the ground.

"That aughta teach you to-" Before Yammy could finish he was struck in the face by a mana blast from Gwen who glared at them. But her glare soon turned to shock that mana blast did absolutely nothing to the espada "Heh ! Was that the best you can do ? I barely felt it" Yammy mocked her and began walking towards the group.

" _Interesting, that blast was no ordinary blast she did there...it's something very different,It felt like a reautsu but different at the same time"_ Ulquiorra thought in interest while looking at Gwen.

"Ok time to do this the old fashion way" Kevin said as he touched the ground and absorbed it concreat.

" _That boy has the power to absorb material via touch,unexpected. I wonder if he can absorb Reiatsu or other abilities from other beings"_ Ulquiorra fought while looking at Kevin who was prepared to fight Yammy.

Yammy swinged his massive fist at Kevin who barely dodges it and hits Yammy in the chest which did nothing but further annoy the arrancar.

"Oh Uh"Was all Kevin said before Yammy punches him in the chest and sends him flying in a tall building,which Kevin crashes in a window.

"Kevin !" Gwen yelled. Rook turns his attention to Ulquiorra who also had his attention on him as well.

"You are here by under arrest, surrender peacefully and you will not be harmed" Rook warned Ulquiorra while pointing his gun at the arrancar

"There's no need for me to surrender to someone like you" Ulquiorra told him"Your power is far below mine and that weapon you have cannot even bring me to my knees"

"You have been warned" Rook said and shot at Ulquiorra who uses sonido once again and avoids it much to Rook shock. But what further shocked him is Ulquiorra appearing inches away from him,before Rook could shoot again Ulquiorra grabs him by the throat and picks him up causing him to drop his weapon and struggle.

"Put him down" Gwen warned before using her mana to create a pink ring around Ulquiorra and trap him. Ulquiorra simply looks at her while still holding Rook and asks.

"Your powers do not affect me" Ulquiorra told her and gave her demonstration by releasing spiritual pressure causing her mana ring to break, much to her surprise. Then a green light had flashed where Humangosaur crashed and out cam Feedback.

"OK pal, Let's see how you do against this" Feedback said grinning before firing and electric wave at the arrancar who was holding his partner. Quickly thinking Ulquiorra drops Rook and avoids the electric blast, appearing a few feet away from them.

"This is Rook to plumber HQ" Rook called while still holding his throat in pain " We have a serious emergincy,get the all plumbers we have,get the Plumber tanks and all the weapons we have"

"This is for earlier" Feedback said to Yammy before shooting another electric shock hitting the large arrancar.

"AHHHHHHHH" Yammy yelled in pain from the powerful shock of energy. Ulquiorra was intrigued by this,judging how much it hurts Yammy an espada well known for his strength getting hurt by electricity,it must be very powerful. And the fact that he just transformed from a dinosaur-like creature to a cyclops-like lizard creature.

"Actually Ben your the one who attacked him first" Rook corrected him and stopped holding his throat.

"I know that but still..." Feedback tried defending himself. However Yammy quickly recovered and was angrier than ever.

"You are so dead !" Yammy yelled and charged at Feedback. Yammy attempted to punch him,but Feedback avoided it by jumping on his arm "Get off" Yammy yelled and was able to shake off Feedback who landed behind him.

"Take this" Feedback yelled and shot another electrical shock,causing Yammy to yell in pain again. Yammy turns around to hit him again Feedback was too quick and avoids his fist by ducking and jumping on the top of his head "Wow this sure has a nice view from up here" Feedback taunted Yammy making him even more angry. Yammy was trying to grab Feedback but like before Feedback jumped off Yammy and landed alongside his team.

Suddenly some strange viachles have arrived along with humans and aliens who were armed and weared the same cloths to confront the espadas. Max then came out of one of the tanks and pointed a weapon at the two espadas.

"Stand down whoever you two are." Max warned while still pointing his weapon at them.

"Ha ! Like you can stop me" Yammy laughed at him and charged at the Plumber tanks. Yammy attacked the one tank which Max was in who luckily got off, just in time before Yammy punched it and send it crashing to another.

"Fire !" Max ordered. All the Plumber tanks and the plumbers began shooting at the espada but his hierro was to thought for them. Yammy began lifting tanks and throwing them at other tanks or plumbers. But his rampage was stopped by another electric shock causing him to scream. When he looked behind himself he saw non other than then the one who started this fight in the first place.

"Forgetting me ?" Feedback taunted him causing Yammy to get enraged.

"You little bug !" Yammy yelled and fired a cero from his mouth which Feedback manages to barely dodge

"Wow, wasn't expecting a ranged attack so soon" Feedback commented

But to everyone's surprise Ulquiorra appeared in front of Yammy before he could attack again and was holding a plumber blaster from the plumbers.

"Yammy we have what we came" Ulquiorra said before he and Yammy disappeared in a flash of white light

"Where did they go ?" Feedback asked before turning to Ben

"I...don't know I can't sense them" Gwen said trying to sense them but could not

"One appeared to have stolen a top secret plumber tech blaster" Rook said

"Now the question is who were they,what were they and way would they go through all that trouble just to take one weapon" Max wondered

* * *

"Welcome back my dear espada, you have done well" Aizen greeted with smile "And you have brought a suvenire just as I asked"

"I was hoping for a living thing" Szayel said in disappointment

"The fight was lame" Grimmjow commented "What were you doing out there ? I would've annihilated all those weaklings with one blow"

"Grimmjow, our mission was not to pick a fight but to take a suvenire" Ulquiorra corrected him "There was no need to kill anyone or anything"

"From your fight I saw some interesting things especially that boy with that strange device on his left arm" Aizen said referring to Ben "He was able to turn into some strange creatures and each one he turned had different powers and abilities.I wonder...could he have more"

"He just got lucky" Yammy sneered" I would crush him no matter how many he has"

"That girl's energy blasts felt like reiatsu but different at the same time" Ulquiorra told him"It appears that her powers had little to no effect on us"

"Indeed, I believe that we may need to pay this universe...another visit" Aizen said with a smile"But only this time it's going to be a bit different"

* * *

 **Well looks like Ben's gonna have some problems on his hands. Anyways I thank you all for reading this please stay tuned cause for more also here's another sneak peek:**

 _"Aaaaaah" Wonderweiss said looking Lucy Mann with an odd look which Lucy returned it by giving him an odd look._

 _"Is it just me,or is this guys just weird ?" Lucy asked with an odd look. Suddenly Wonderweiss opens his mouth and pink energy ball formed in his mouth._

 _"Oh uh" Lucy said before the modified arrancar unleashed his caro._

 **I have to thank "Bigby the Big Bad Wolf" cause It's his story "Bleach Ultimate alien" that inspired me to make this story so kudos to him**


End file.
